elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
Serina Morriyane
"Ehh I don't really know what was going through my mind when I created Serina. But I do remember struggling to give her a name. -Me, 2018" Serina Morriyane was the Essence host of the Great Frost Wyvern before Mmanuell-Khan Matsuda, whom she is now the mentor of. She is a Cryotian in service of the King's Agency, serving as a teacher. Serina is also one of the only characters who (is able to) use two Artifacts at once, being Polychrome Burst and Quantum Harmony Appearance Physical She's a middle-aged black woman with an afro straight out of the '80s for some fucking reason idk. The iris of her right eye is green. Clothing I guess she's normally wearing those round shades that totally conceal your eyes and take up like half of your face. I was probably going for the disco aesthetic, mixed in with some witch/oracle vibes. Personality Absolutely no idea besides the fact that she can eat a Xeplair plant and not die. (She likes to get high off of this one plant that drastically increases your Magical ability for a few hours. It's not an actual drug, but she's so used to it the only effect it doesn't even make her stronger, it just feels good.) Serina loved the feeling of overflowing power she got from being the Essence Host of the Great Frost Wyvern, the Region Tyrant of Cryotia. But she eventually ran the ability dry after 20 years, and now that she has lost the ability to become a host forever, his is the closest she's ever going to get to that same feeling. She tends to go overboard with the plant and gets "Power Drunk".Serina'll just start babbling to herself about how she used to be one of the strongest Mages alive, classified information about the Great Kings, how Quantum Harmony works. Secret stuff like that. She's quite mystical for a Cryotian Mage living in Tsunia. Serina finds her weapon's ability to access dimensions that mirror the one she exists in fascinating, and spends a lot of her time trying to understand how such a weapon was created, and whether she may be able to take control of this power freely. I guess. Arcs Background Born on Mt. Krieo. Her mother was the 42nd Essence Host of Meadvale. She used her unborn child as the piece of her body that'll be replaced with the Ethraksha of the tyrant. Serina was born an Arkin, a living piece of the Great Frost Wyvern Itself. She was born extra powerful, with the power to control Frost Wyverns. They really liked her and would automatically attack anyone near serina if the reflex shield activated. honestly i dont know she was basically a ice nomad she travelled with her mother to the nearby cities soemtimes she was the one who caused that frost wyvern infestation that Mmanuell's father had to 1vall. by accident, of course. she kinda made friends with ttala after though. serina respects Ttala Matsuda as a senior she eventually joined the king's agency. why not just the frost leigon? i have no idea the ethraksha was replaced eventually and she feels incomplete Future Events Stats (Out of 20) Magic Serina has an Ice Affinity and 50% Life Essence Control Gates no idea Magical Prowess Very good. one of the strongest Mages alive during the story Essence Hosting Her mother was The Great Frost Wyvern's 42nd Essence Host, and passed it onto her daughter when she was born, she died shortly after, making Serina Meadvale Essence Host #43. Then she lost it. Then Mmanuell-Khan got it. Then HE lost it. And guess what? Serina got it back. Then she wasted it in like a week. Combat Normal fighting ability for a King's Agent. Nothing too spectacular to write about here. Weapons Serina has completely mastered both the Delta and Gamma Artifacts of Ice, Polychrome Burst and Quantum Harmony, respectively. Relations eh who cares? Novel Chapter Differences Writing Style Not sure yet lol. I highly doubt she'll even get a chapter. Space Break Symbol See above Trivia She's gonna fucking die lol. In a really stupid way. Like dying on the toilet. But for one of the strongest characters in the novel. Reall fucking dumb. Category:Characters Category:Characters with Life Essence Control Category:Characters with an Ice Affinity Category:Previous Essence Hosts Category:Artifact Users